


#poestolemyparents

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: poe stole your parents
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	#poestolemyparents

you just woke up. you are groggy from deep sleep, and you're snuggled under your thick blankets. you really don't want to get out of bed, and it's the holiday season so you don't have to, but you're hungry. perhaps your parents are downstairs and have made you breakfast.

as you get out of bed you yawn and rub your eyes. your vision is a little blurry, and you blindly fumble for your robe and fluffy slippers. when they're on you stand, standing still for a moment to balance yourself, and then you shuffle to your door and turn the handle.

the hallway is cold, and you feel glad you put on your slippers and robe. you walk past your parent's room, their door slight ajar, and you peer inside. their bed is empty and unmade, which is strange. you shake your head and brush it off. they're probably in the kitchen making you breakfast.

you hold the stair rail as you walk down, sighing when you reach the bottom. for some strange reason you can't smell breakfast, and when you walk into the kitchen, it's empty and the lights are off. this is odd. where on earth are your parents?

you look around downstairs for a moment, and you begin to get worried. you've forgotten all about being hungry. the realisation of the situation hits you. your parents are gone.

"where are they?" you mumble to yourself. suddenly you hear an extra pair of footsteps, but they don't sound like your parents. you run to the kitchen and grab a knife because there's clearly an intruder here.

your heart is racing as you hear the footsteps grow closer. you draw the knife and get ready to strike, and then in the doorway stands none other than poe dameron. he is smiling, and you're unsettled by it.

"poe..." you say, lowering the knife. "why are you here?" 

poe grins and steps closer. "who do you think stole your parents?"

you gulp. "what do you mean?" this guy has to be joking. your parents surely have just gone to buy groceries, right?

"i stole your parents. they're mine." poe looks menacing and you're more unsettled now. this can't be happening.

"poe, please don't mess around. how could you have possibly stolen them?" 

"why would i tell you?" he puts his hand on his hip. "i'm the only parent stealer around here."

you put the knife on the kitchen counter and approach poe, even though you're scared. you pinch yourself, hoping you're dreaming, but you're not. poe fucking dameron just stole your parents.

"will you ever bring them back?" you mumble, looking into his eyes. you could barely finish your sentence when he winked and turned away, and you swear he disappeared into thin air.

you're very confused, but as you realise your parents are gone, you can do whatever you want now. perhaps one day your parents will return. perhaps one day poe dameron will return. maybe you'll never be sure.

you walk to the bathroom and splash cold water on your face. you look into the mirror and take a deep breath. you say only one thing. "poe stole my parents."

**Author's Note:**

> credit for the idea goes to the crispy anakin gc on twitter


End file.
